


The Night Fury's Wish

by LittleShadowElf



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Astrid, Blind Astrid, F/F, F/M, Female Toothless, Non-Canon Magical Aspects, Shapeshifting, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadowElf/pseuds/LittleShadowElf
Summary: A wish on a star gives Toothless new magic, while Astrid struggles with memory loss and blindness. Hiccup tries to help both on top of the task of leading the Dragon Riders.**Note: takes place during season four of How To Train Your Dragon: Race to the Edge**POV switches between Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid.I'm thinking of discontinuing work on this one, seeing as people don't seem to enjoy it that much. If anyone has any objection, please let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Of dragons and stars

 

Toothless looked up at the stars, remembering. The dragon could clearly picture the various adventures shared with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Toothless could remember everything they’d been through with almost perfect clarity, especially at night. Before Toothless had met Hiccup, the Night Fury had been alone but for the stars. 

The other dragons had been under the control of the Red Death, as well as generations of enmity with Vikings. Toothless had never been under the queen’s control. The dragon had spent time alone, wandering the skies until Berk was found by chance. The unique creature had felt like there was someone there that called out, a kindred soul, perhaps, if only Toothless could flush them out. So the Night Fury had attacked Berk over and over, with every dragon raid, but had stayed at a distance. The Night Fury had never stolen food, never been seen, and, most importantly, never missed. At least, never seen until a lucky shot by Hiccup had landed. A bola had hit the dragon, and Toothless had gone down, losing consciousness on impact with the ground a fair way from the village. When the Night Fury had awoken, a boy had been standing nearby, wearing green, with a brown sheepskin vest.  _ A kindred spirit. _ Once he saw that his prey had regained consciousness, the boy had drawn a knife. “I’m… I’m going to kill you, dragon. I’m going to… to cut out your heart and… and bring it to my father. ...I’m a Viking. I AM A VIKING!” he’d said. He hadn’t done it though, and instead had freed Toothless. And since then, they’d been friends. 

And despite the five years they’d been together, Toothless still had a secret. It was simple, really, not even actually a secret. Just something that Hiccup had assumed, and that Toothless hadn’t bothered to correct. The secret was that, contrary to Hiccup’s belief, Toothless was female. Quite honestly, a princess, until she’d helped to destroy her kingdom. Put simply, Toothless was the daughter of the Red Death.

A shooting star drew the black dragon out of her introspection, and she remembered something that Hiccup had told her. “If you make a wish on a shooting star, and no one else makes a wish on it before it reaches Asgard, the gods will hear your wish and might grant it,” he’d said, on one of the nights that the two had been together, before Stoick had found out about Toothless. He’d then wished on the star he’d seen, “I wish that Vikings and dragons could, someday, live peacefully together.” Now, seeing several stars falling through the sky, Toothless figured that if the gods were to hear her wishes, now would be the best time.

_ I wish, _ Toothless thought, focusing on a faint shooting star in the background,  _ that I had a way to communicate with Hiccup, mind to mind, even across vast distances. _ She figured that few people would see that star, so maybe no one would wish on it, or had already. Seemed like one that would get to the gods fairly uninterrupted. Another star caught the dragon’s attention, and she wished on it, for no reason except that it felt like she should.  _ I wish that Astrid’s sight would return. _ Astrid Hofferson, one of Hiccup’s human friends and Stormfly’s rider, had recently been blinded by a lightning bolt, and everyone wanted her to get better.

Suddenly, Toothless was aware of something, a new sensation in the back of her mind. She explored it, and found a link to Hiccup, and could feel how worried he was for Astrid. The two were currently in Gothi's hut, where the village Healer was doing a lot of poking and Hmm-ing. Didn’t seem like anything that was too worrying, so Toothless sent  _ look at the stars _ to her counterpart. 

A sudden flash of light drew her attention back to the shooting stars. A star was falling towards the place she and Hiccup had first met, the valley with the lake, dragonnip, cave, and small-boy indentation in the dirt of one of the cliff faces. It seemed different, brighter, and meant for her. Meant for her biggest wish.  _ I wish..., _ Toothless thought, stating a wish that no one knew about, one that had been brewing for a few years now,  _ I wish that I could switch between being a dragon and being a human at will, so that I could show Hiccup how much I love him. _ And right as the Night Fury finished her wish, there was a tremor, a cloud of steam emerged from the valley, as if the star had landed in the lake, and Toothless was a naked, anime-like Viking girl with black hair that implied the shape of wings, large breasts and ass, and her same dragon eyes, sitting in a pine tree. The girl quickly shifted back into Night Fury form and flew off towards the site of the fallen star. 

_ Hiccup’s going to love studying a star! _


	2. Hiccup's Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter, so if anyone has any ideas, let me know.

Astrid was sitting in front of Gothi, who was looking at her eyes. Hiccup couldn’t believe that lightning could cause so much damage! Astrid was blind, and couldn’t remember anything before a week prior to the lightning strike. Gothi was poking Astrid a little, and occasionally asking Hiccup to speak for her, which was annoying. But over all, Hiccup was fairly content. Gothi would have a cure for Astrid’s blindness, and maybe her memory loss, right? Right!? It would be nice for Astrid to stop holding onto his shoulder when they were outside her room, his room, or the clubhouse at Dragon’s Edge, as she had nonstop since the gang re-gathered from finding their dragons two days ago. That would probably stop, though, as Astrid was about to be cured. Still, Hiccup worried.

_ Look at the stars _ a voice in his head told him. Strange, it sounded a little like how Hiccup imagined Toothless would sound if he could speak. Sound advice, though. It would help him stop worrying, looking at the stars and finding constellations was always fun.

“Hey, Gothi, I’m going out to take a look at the sky. If you need me, give Astrid a rap on the kneecap to make her yell, okay?” he joked, getting a smile from Gothi and a stricken look from Astrid.

“Not funny, Hiccup,” she said, a line of sweat running down her face. If there was one creature more worried about her blindness than Hiccup, it was Stormfly, Astrid’s dragon. And Astrid herself was downright scared, as she hadn’t been since that first glimpse of the Red Death, five years ago. Hiccup chuckled and went outside. 

A meteor shower was blazing outside, shooting stars winking through the upper reaches of the sky and disrupting the patterns of the stars. He watched for a bit, and saw a meteor go down near the area he’d first met Toothless. A thrill of excitement from that little voice in his mind mingling with his own, he considered going after it.  _ Ah, maybe tomorrow, _ he thought.  _ After all, there are more urgent matters right now. _ This was confirmed when the sound of Astrid yelling and cursing reached his ears. “Hey, he was fucking joking, you old bitch! If I could see, I’d break your staff for that!”  _ Well, Gothi needs me, _ Hiccup thought, and headed inside.

“Well, what is it?” he asked, entering the hut. Gothi started writing, and Hiccup read the simple message in his head before glaring at her. 

“Are you sure?” 

_ I checked everything I own.  _

“Well, check again!” 

_ There is no need- _

“I said  _ check again!! _ ” Hiccup drew his flaming sword, Inferno III, and pointed it at Gothi. She calmly started scribing in the dirt again.  _ There is no need. I know what I’m doing, fucker. _

“You can’t say that to me, I’m the chief’s son! And I’m not going to read that to her.”

_ Fine, I’ll go get Gobber. He’ll read it to her. _ Gothi waddled out of her hut, leaving Hiccup with a scared Astrid.

“Hiccup, what is it that you don’t want to read to me?” Astrid asked, her fractured blue eyes sightlessly meeting Hiccup’s green ones. 

“You’ll see- er, hear soon. Gobber’ll read it to you.” He wiped away Gothi’s writing to piss the old healer off.

“ _ Why _ don’t you want to read it to me?”

“Because I’d like to survive tonight.” Hiccup patted himself down, mentally preparing himself to lose a few more limbs. His check was interrupted, however, by Gobber’s entrance to the hut. 

“Alright, what is it ya wont me to read, Gothi?” The smith with the missing limbs asked, looking around. Gothi entered behind him, saw her writing was gone, and glared at Hiccup. He glared right back. She started writing.

“Ah can’t say that to him, Gothi, he’s the the chief’s son!” 

Gothi wrote some more. 

“Ah’ll go get Stoick.” 

_ Bonk!! _

“Okay, okay. Ah’ll tell her.”

Gobber cleared his throat, and gathered his thoughts. “Astrid,” he said, “I’m sorry, but ye’ll never be able ta see again.”

To everyone’s surprise, Gobber didn’t lose another limb. Instead, Astrid broke down and curled up into a ball, sobbing. Hiccup tried to comfort her, but she waved him away.

“She needs sheep.”  _ Bonk!! _ “Sleep.” Gobber read.

“I’ll get her back to Dragon’s Edge. if you have a sleeping potion, please give it to me,” Hiccup responded, desperately wishing that Toothless would come to him.  _ On my way _ , the strange part of his mind said. A few minutes later, Toothless landed, carrying a meteorite with him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup and Astrid mounted up, and Toothless flew them both, and the meteorite, back to Dragon’s Edge.

* * *

“Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Hiccup said, once they were inside the clubhouse. Astrid looked at him, and he saw that her pupils were gone. Her eyes were now just the irises and whites, the former with a somewhat cracked look to them.

“Hiccup,” she started, “Could I, maybe, I dunno, perhaps, um,” she closed her eyes, bracing herself, and hurriedly said, “canIsleepwithyoutonightI’mscared.”

“Of course. Let’s get you to, um, my bed, I guess,” Hiccup replied, starting to blush a bit as he realized some of the implications. Despite this, he guided her along the walkways to his room, and got her situated in his bed. 

“Hey, um, Astrid? Is it okay if we, I dunno, share the bed tonight? I wouldn’t normally ask, but I’ve got nowhere else to sleep.”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

Hiccup handed her the sleeping draught, and climbed in next to her, blushing a little more. Astrid didn’t notice- how could she?- and took the sleeping draught in one swig, then settled down, waiting for it to work.

It took awhile, but Astrid eventually fell asleep. Whether it was the sleeping draught or just exhaustion from the long, harrowing day, Hiccup didn’t know, but he soon fell asleep beside her.


	3. Blind and Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out. It was harder than I thought to write from Astrid's perspective, and I was also working on my other story, Spyro's Little Harem, which is explicit. So if that's what you're looking for, go check that one out!

Astrid woke up blind.  _ Strange, I could see before. When did I lose my sight? _ She scrambled to remember, but found… nothing. No memories at all. And only a few fuzzy impressions.

_ Okay, what  _ can  _ you remember? Let’s see… _ After racking her brain, Astrid could only come up with four memories.

_ A name. _

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Or just Hiccup, as he was called.

_ A face. _

Well, all of the person that seemed to be attached to the name Hiccup. Tousled brown hair with tiny braids in just one side of it, piercing green eyes, freckles. A grin that let the whole world know it was going to change and didn’t have a choice. Brown and maroon armor with a billion little features built into it, and a leg ending in a customized prosthesis. 

_ A laugh. _

A laugh that seemed to go along with that grin, heard less often than it should be due to the stress of leading… what? She felt like it was important, but she didn’t remember. She did know that when Hiccup laughed, it was extremely endearing.

_ An emotion _ .

The last memory that Astrid had was different. It was associated with the other three, but she was very sure that it was different somehow, secret. She was sure that she’d never been able to describe it before, or even name it, but she knew what it was now. Love. She, loved Hiccup, the only link she had to her past life. And she hoped he loved her, Astrid …?

Okay, that was scary. She didn’t remember her last name. Oh, well, it would come back to her. Now, to get up.

Astrid stretched, and her hand hit something. Some _ one _ . She felt around the person, trying to figure out if it was Hiccup, and if he was alive.

Tousled hair, check.

No breasts, check.

Peg leg, check. (she felt it against her feet.)

Pulse, check. Thank the gods, she wasn’t alone, and the only person she remembered was still alive. 

_ Despite all of Dagur’s and Viggo’s efforts. _ Where did  _ that _ come from? As soon as she reached for the memories, they vanished, like the details of a dream.  _ I need to know: who are those two? Who is Hiccup? Who am  _ I _?! _ She started to shake him awake, she needed to know. Finally, he yawned and stretched. 

“What is it, Astrid?”

“Hiccup, I can’t remember.  _ Anything! _ ”

“Then how do you know my name? Wait, nothing? As in,  _ nothing _ nothing?”

“I can’t remember! I don’t know! Hiccup, help me!” Astrid started panicking. 

“Okay, okay, let’s calm down!” Hiccup yelled over her. “You’re sure you remember  _ nothing _ ?”

“Well,” Astrid started, thinking back to when she had just woken up. Hiccup’s lack of panic was helping her keep calm and focus. “I do remember a few things, and I get hazy impressions sometimes. Like that I should be able to see, or that there were people trying to kill you. Who is Viggo and who was using a dagger to kill you?” 

“You mean Dagur the Deranged, my half-brother? He’s a reformed man now, and Heather, his half-sister, is helping him stay in check. And Viggo is the leader of the Dragon Hunters, and considers me to be his ‘opponent,’ which is a nice way to say he’s trying to defeat me without killing me. No need to worry about either right now. So, how many things do you remember for certain?”

“Four. All, um, all about you.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “Really? All four things you remember are about me? I guess I won’t ask, you’re blushing enough as it is.”  
Astrid could feel said blush deepen. 

“Anyway, do you remember Toothless?” Hiccup asked, his hand on her shoulder. Astrid shook her head. “No, I don’t. Who is Toothless?”

Hiccup didn’t respond. Astrid had just started to think that he had left her when he said something again. “Okay, that was weird. I’ll have to look into this later, I guess. But to answer your question, Toothless is the Night Fury that I trained. Oh, sorry, you can’t see air quotes. Sorry, sorry.”

Astrid just rolled her eyes. At least, she tried to. She had no idea whether it worked. “Hiccup,” she sighed, “Don’t apologize. Just please explain some stuff to me. Who am I? Who are you? Why do I feel like I should be able to see?” Her panic was rising again. This wasn’t good, she needed to stay calm. Oh, gods, what was wrong with her? She’d trained Stormfly, done hand-to-hand combat with the leader of the Berserker tribe, she’d helped train the Triplestrike, she’d defended Dragon’s Edge from Viggo’s men with just the help of the incompetent Ruffnut, she’d-

As Astrid realized that she was remembering, she grasped for the fleeting ideas, but they slipped out of her reach. She couldn’t even remember the names or events she’d thought of. Astrid broke down into tears.  _ Why _ couldn’t she remember? 

A hand on her shoulder calmed her. Hiccup spoke in her ear: “Shh, don’t worry. We’ll figure it out. There’s a cure, there’s gotta be.” His hand shifted from her shoulder to her back, where it rubbed in circles. Before long, Astrid was feeling better.

“Okay, since you can’t seem to remember anything cohesive, let’s show you around the Edge and see if anything comes back to you,” he said. Astrid agreed, and so the two finally climbed out of Hiccup’s bed. He guided her downstairs, where the two were greeted with a friendly  _ chuff _ ! Astrid jumped, but Hiccup reassured her that it was just Toothless.

“He’-  _ she _ ? Since when? So, you’re a female dragon? Okay then. Sorry, she’s just saying hello. And as for you, bud, we’re going to talk later about this,” Hiccup said. Toothless made a series of sounds that seemed to be her equivalent of saying ‘yeah, whatever.’

“You’re sure he’s safe to be around?” Astrid asked, nervous about the large, black Night Fury- black? Did Hiccup tell her that Toothless had black scales? She didn’t think so. Yet she knew that Toothless was the same color as a starless night, making her adept at stealth attacks. How did she know this?

Mistaking her confusion for nervousness (he was never really good at interpreting body language), Hiccup quickly reassured her. “Astrid, Toothless is harmless.” chuff. “To his-” growl “- _ her _ friends. Her enemies, however, well, most of them aren’t still around to show us how badly they’ve been mauled.” This was less reassuring than he seemed to think it would be.

“And you’re sure that I’m her friend?”

“Of course. The three of us have been together since almost the beginning!” 

For the billionth time since she’d woken up, Astrid wished that she could remember something. Hiccup seemed so certain that himself, Astrid and Toothless had been friends for years, and the dragon seemed to agree, but Astrid couldn’t find the feeling of friendship she was sure she had shared with the Night Fury. Nevertheless, she didn’t jump when she felt a feeling of a scaly head pressed against her side, and she reached down to hug the dragon around the neck, imagining green dragon eyes looking up at her kindly. Toothless gave a comforting  _ hrrrm _ , which seemed to mean  _ we’ll find our camaraderie once more, it’s okay. _

Toothless then turned to Hiccup, and seemed to convey some message silently. Hiccup shifted, judging by the sound of his clothes against his skin. Once again, Astrid was amazed at how much more sensitive her senses were now that she’d lost her sight. And once again, she scrambled for the memories just out of reach, then gave up and re-focused on reality just in time to hear “-would help her? I mean, it makes sense, but she probably needs to get used to moving around the Edge blind,” Hiccup was saying. Toothless made some noise, and Hiccup seemed to give in. “That’s true, bud. Alright, I’ll give her the option. Astrid, do you want to ride around on Toothless today? That way, you’ll be able to sort of get used to your amnesia before having to map out the Edge. you up for that?”

“That would be nice,” Astrid said, glad to not have to worry about navigation. Toothless gave her unique draconic purr, and shifted so that Astrid could hear the sound of scales against her saddle. Knowing where the Night Fury’s saddle was, Astrid climbed on, and the three set out to find the other Dragon Riders.


	4. Conversations with a Princess

It was the end of the day. Astrid had been re-introduced to the other Riders and their dragons, including Stormfly, who Astrid had been confused about. She had seemed to love the Nadder, but Toothless had also known by her scent that Astrid was afraid of her old partner, too. Not long ago, Hiccup had situated her in his bed and helped her calm down enough to fall asleep. Now, Toothless could hear her partner coming to talk to her.

“Okay, we need to discuss what you told me this morning,” he told her, walking down the stairs. His metal leg thumped against the wood as it always did. His scent betrayed that he wasn’t mad, but curious and a little excited, as he was only when he was working on a puzzle or project and had just made a particularly difficult piece fit. Nevertheless, Toothless was not looking forward to this chat. 

Hiccup sat down on a chair, and Toothless settled herself across from him. An awkward silence ensued, until he cleared his throat. She cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. 

“Well?” Hiccup asked. “Care to explain why you kept your sex a secret? Is it that you’re an argr or something?” Toothless shook her head.

_ I never tried to conceal my sex. It is simply that when we first met, you assumed that I was male, and I didn’t have a way to correct you until last night. _

“Last night? Why last night?”

_ The meteor shower. I made three wishes, and it seems that two have come true. _

“Two, huh? Well, if one was the ability to send telepathic messages, then…” He stopped as he saw Toothless shaking her head.

_ The first wish was for the two of us to have the ability to communicate, even across vast distances. We now have a mental link. You can speak to me the same way I’m speaking to you now. _

“An exclusive human-dragon telepathic communications channel! Wow!”  _ Can you hear me, Toothless? _ He asked, the message laced with his excitement at the discovery. She instantly responded  _ yes. _

Before long, Hiccup seemed to remember his other questions. “If that was your first wish, what was the other one you made that came true?” he asked, eyes shining now. 

_ My second wish was the ability to do this, _ Toothless said, and shifted into her new human form, as naked as when she first gained it, and revelling in how Hiccup’s jaw dropped. She struck what she hoped was an erotic pose, but since she was a dragon, she had no idea. However, Hiccup seemed to be recovering from the shock, so maybe it wasn’t her nudity that had surprised him so much. At his urging, she sat down, although she kept her legs spread to show off her pussy. 

“Okay, wow. Humanoid-draconic form-shifting! How close to human do you get?” Not waiting for her to answer, Hiccup started poking and prodding her. He ran his fingers through her hair, along her arms, legs, neck, face, torso, all over her body, and then peered closely at her. “Your eyes are the same as when you’re in dragon form. Most of your body is much more human, though. Can you speak?”

Toothless tried. She really did. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn’t know how. After a while, she gave up and shook her head.  _ No, I can only communicate like this still. Telewhatsit. _

“Maybe with practice, you’ll be able to speak.”

_ Maybe. _

“Do you have any draconic features, other than your eyes?”

_ Stand back. _ This was all the warning that Hiccup got before Toothless’s wings flared up, from where, a second ago, there was nothing but her bare back.  _ What do you think? Is this draconic enough for you? _

“Whoa! And you can fly?”

_ Yes. _

Hiccup reached out and grabbed one of her wings, studying it. He then paced around to the back, and studied it some more. He ran his fingertips along where her wings joined the rest of her body. He asked her to retract them, and ran his fingers along the spot where her wings had vanished. 

Toothless shivered. She didn’t know why. When she was a dragon, Hiccup touching her never felt strange. Good sometimes, sure, like when he scratched under her chin, or exciting when he would pat her side before they dove into battle with Dagur or Viggo, but never like this. Right now, she felt good in a different way, a way that reminded her of her urge to mate.

She thought she liked this best of all. 

Hiccup, however, didn’t seem to notice this. He asked her to extend her wings again, and once she did, he studied the patterns of scales on her wing fingers, then asked her if she had a tail, too. She hadn’t thought of this, but if she did, in all likelihood it would cause him to get a closer look at her ass. 

She thought about having a tail in this form, and suddenly, it happened! Just like with her wings. Her tail was an extension of her spine, and replaced her tailbone, so it was placed almost perfectly for what she wanted. Hopefully, Hiccup would feel around her ass, and then things would progress from there. If not, she had another way to hopefully get him to ‘fuck’ her, as she had heard Astrid say a while ago.

Just as she’d hoped, Hiccup started to feel around the base of her tail, lifting it and running his fingers along the top of her ass. She shifted slightly, causing his hand to end up down farther than he had no doubt intended, but he just returned to his examination without a second thought. 

Her luck changed, however, when he walked back around to her front. 

“Wow, you’re so human! Even your genitals look humanoid on the outside. I wonder if you’re able to mate in this form…”

_ You want to find out? _ Toothless asked.

Hiccup seemed startled. However, he also seemed aroused, from what little Toothless knew of humans. He blushed and stammered “A-are you sure you want to?”

_ Yes. _

Hiccup dropped his pants, and Toothless rolled over so that she was on hands and knees. She had heard that humans mated in other ways, in all kinds of different positions, but she couldn’t really picture it. The only position she knew was this one, which she had been in when other dragons had helped settle her heat in the past. 

As she felt the tip of Hiccup’s cock line up with her entrance, he asked her again if she was sure. “I mean, what happens if you get pregnant, and can’t shift back to dragon form? Or what if you can, but are too heavy to fly? Or what if-”

_ Hiccup. _

“Yes?”

_ Just put it in. I’m not in heat right now, so there’s no risk of me getting pregnant. _ A lie. Toothless  _ was _ in heat, and it was driving her crazy to be so close to having someone, especially Hiccup, settle it.

He was more observant than a lot of people gave him credit for, though, and he noticed that she was lying. “If your not in heat, why are you so eager for sex?”

_ Just. Stick. Your. Penis. In. Me. _

“Okay, okay.”

He thrust into her.

And Toothless’s world went white with pleasure.


End file.
